


Godzilla hates rich people

by siangjiang



Category: Cracked - Ambiguous Fandom, Cracked.com, Cracked: After Hours
Genre: F/M, Godzilla - Freeform, M/M, relationship, speculations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Katie wonders when Daniel and Soren's power dynamic changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the way Soren and Daniel interacted in the math episode.

Soren was losing their discussion. He desperately tried to argue that the Godzilla movies didn't demonize rich people, but his points were weak and going nowhere, and he knew it. He had started to show all the classic Soren signs of feeling uneasy; nervous laughter, erratic movements, interrupting himself, avoiding everyone's gaze, puffing himself up only to deflate a few seconds later.

"Well, this is a pointless discussion anyway" he tried "The movies take place in Japan where the, uh, economic...the economic..."

"Economic infrastructure?" Daniel offered.

"Yes! Thank you! The economic infrastructure is completely different, so, like, we should just stop it here and go home" He had already started getting up but was stopped by Daniel.

"Not yet" he said, calmly but firmly, and Soren immediately sat down, hands in his lap and head downcast. "Michael has a point in there somewhere. Kinda. If you think about it from the point of-"

Katie had lost interest in the discussion. Daniel was just rattling off statistics about radioactive waste at this point, so she looked at Soren instead. He clearly didn't understand the points Daniel was making either, but meekly tried to defend himself anyway without much luck.

She wondered when the dynamics had changed between Daniel and Soren. She had definitely noticed Daniel taking control of the situation more often, and Soren willingly, maybe even happily, taking a step back. Then there were moments like these when Daniel could even order Soren around, and Soren almost subconsciously did as told.

It was such a stark contrast to when they first started going to the diner. Soren used to always be in control, always firm and ready to subtly break your wrist if you tried to challenge him. Daniel acted more like a homeless, love-starved puppy back then, following Soren around and letting himself be verbally abused by the much stronger jock. Katie had often wondered what Daniel got out of it.

But how times had changed. Soren was practically whimpering his defenses now, making himself physically smaller, while Daniel sat with a straight back, looking down upon him with gentle superiority. He wasn't consciously trying to dominate Soren, he just was.

It wasn't so much that they had changed as people. It was just their relationship that had undergone a transformation.

Was it a sex thing? She had to wonder. Everybody knew they were sleeping with each other, even if they weren't ready to admit it. Katie knew from experience that Soren liked to be dominated, so maybe some of that occasionally bled over into their everyday lives when Soren got sufficiently shaken up about something and Daniel had to be the stronger of the two? She honestly couldn't tell.

"But!" Daniel said, turning to Soren who looked surprised at him "Soren do have a point in that-"

And suddenly the dynamic started to change. Slowly Daniel build Soren back up, arguing for his claims and giving them weight until they were on equal footing again, even if Soren hadn't done much himself. He smiled widely and pointed at Michael triumphantly, and Michael, the doof, just sat back sulking, not even thinking to point out that Soren didn't win this, Daniel did.

Katie just smiled. They were quite the pair, and whatever was going on, it seemed to be working for them.


End file.
